


Old Elvhen Alpha

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Merrill knows how to Dalish, Riding, old elvhen things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Fenris leaves Hawke halfway their night of sex at a shocking discovery in his own anatomy. Merrill comes around to explain things to him- and show how nice that particular piece of anatomy really is.





	Old Elvhen Alpha

_Old Elvhen Alpha_

How the witch dared to set foot in his mansion - that is, the mansion he squatted in - after the fiasco that led to him kicking her out last time, was a mystery of the ages, it seemed.

But she had come prepared, that much was clear. She brought a bottle of something that may be wine, or may be piss in a wine bottle sold by some crook on the Lowtown market, and she was particularly quiet and careful as if she was approaching an easily startled but dangerous beast.

He resented that a bit, but on the other hand she was pleasantly quiet like this. Her babbling tended to get on his nerves the most - aside from her blood magic habits, of course.

He waved warily at the bench opposite of his chair by the fire for her to sit down, and accepted the bottle she offered. He took out the cork with a phasing of his fingers through the glass and sniffed the liquid before daring to take a sip. The flavour of cheap, watered down wine had him cringe, but at least is was made with actual grapes. She seemed to have learned from the mistakes Hawke made in Lowtown before.

"I shall assume you spoke to Hawke?"

Merrill nodded, twiddling her thumbs where she sat. She kept her silence for an admirable few seconds more before cracking and starting to babble away.

"He told me what happened- I mean, he came to the Hanged Man practically crying and he's such a big man, it's a bit scary when he cries! So Isabela gave him whiskey and a shot of something she keeps in her bosom - in a little flask in her bosom! - and we tried to make him a little happier. And it worked, thank Mythal, so we were laughing and playing all evening and I stayed late just in case Hawke would need it, you know? And then everyone went to bed and suddenly it was just me and Hawke and then he started _bawling_. The poor man, bawling on my shoulder like a little child, it was really quite horrid! And when I asked him what was wrong, he told me all about your visit and what happened."

Fenris made a face and took a long draught from the bottle. "That is between me and Hawke."

"But you made Hawke sad! And I think you were just confused and I can help-"

"Stop." Fenris glared at her over the bottle, a shield between him and the bubbly little Dalish woman. "It was a mistake. I should not have done that with Hawke. Clearly, I am an abomination who should not do that with _anyone_. Do not pry in my business any more, witch."

"But you're wrong!" She sat forward, on the edge of the bench, as close to him as she could. Fenris would bristle at her words, but her eyes were set so determined and her tone so earnest… and it had not made only Hawke sad. He hated himself for this weakness, but he wanted to hear from her that he was not some abomination who should be avoided.

His silence made her flounder for a moment before she dared to press on. "In old Elvhen tales, we hear of special elves who were considered Alpha. It is mostly a legend, although the Keeper says one clan claims to have one among them, but the tales have some detail as to the peculiarities of these special Alpha elves. They are said to have remarkable strength both physically and mentally, and their mere presence would cast fear in the hearts of their enemies, or enamour their lessers who had nothing to fear-"

Fenris made a dismissive motion with the wine bottle. "Get to the point."

Merrill tried to shuffle a little further forward on her perch, her eyes alight now with an excitement that worried Fenris.

"The point, yes, you see, these alphas are said to have a physical deviance from other elves as well. Aside from the physical strength, and the charisma and-" she cleared her throat nervously at the impatient narrowing of his eyes "-the knot! Males are said to knot!"

Fenris had to let that sink in for a moment. "…to _knot_?"

"Yes! A swelling at the base of their penis, growing large and hard near orgasm. It is a trait seen in wolves and dogs as well, and gives an alpha an advantage over other men while trying to impregnate-"

"To _what_?!" Fenris nearly spit out his wine. He knew Merrill was rather candid in her descriptions of sex and sex related topics, but for her to talk about elves _impregnating_ each other-

"I'm trying to say you are not malformed or some monster, Fenris! You are an Alpha, something amazing from legend that other elves can only dream of!"

"And what good does this do me?" He snarled, getting up to pace angrily. He had no idea what Merrill was trying to tell him, or why. Most importantly why.

"You called yourself an abomination," she responded accusingly. "You're not."

"That will not help me when I try to be intimate with someone and they run screaming at the deformed swelling of my cock!"

He froze on the spot. He had not meant to be quite so crude- but at the same time, Merrill's eyes were twinkling.

"Deformed? Run screaming? Mythal, if people learn of this you'll have to beat them away from you! Any elf who knows the stories will want to ride you!"

He spluttered before managing to throw a retort back. "I suppose I have to enjoy harming any lover I might take, then?"

"Absolutely not! Elvhen anatomy has been ready to accommodate for a knot since ancient times."

He gave her a doubtful look, and she promptly stood, advancing on him with purpose. He stumbled back a step in surprise, and just like that she had him pushed back down into his chair. "If you won't believe me, I will prove it to you. Especially women will be swarming to have sex with you, and I will show you why."

He was not ready to throw her off. He was holding a glass bottle in one hand, and he could hardly tear into her with his sharp gauntlet still on the other hand. He couldn't _really_ stop her when she unlaced his legging and fished out his cock with small, deft hands.

Or so he told himself anyways, right until she took coherent thought from his mind by dipping down and taking him into her mouth at once. It didn't take long for him to get hard in that hot, moist suction.

His free hand clenched on the armrest of his chair, his eyes wide as she bobbed her head and fit a small hand around the base of his cock as it grew too long to fit in her mouth. She stroked the base with practised precision as she got the space for it, her cheeks hollowing alternately with the lap of her deft tongue over the crown of his cock.

It was shamefully easy for her to bring him to the edge.

Her fingers on the base parted as the knot began to swell, and she hummed in clear delight over the tip of his cock. Rather than sucking harder and giving him the release he was clearly after since meeting up with Hawke, she pulled off with an audible pop to give him the brightest, most innocent smile he had ever seen. Saliva on her chin and all.

He meant to question her, but his brain wasn't really catching up with what was going on, so he watched her shed her clothes while gaping like a fool. Only when she started on his, he could bring out the words he needed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Undressing you!" She sounded way too perky. And yet he stood up and dropped the bottle to the floor so he could help her with his the few pieces of armour he was still wearing. As she peeled his leggings down she shouldered him back into his chair, and a second later she was straddling his lap and reaching between him.

"Are you honestly going to- Are you certain?" He swallowed heavily, her face now above his. She looked completely certain, but he still felt obliged to ask. He made no attempt to stop her; rather put his hands on her slim hips to guide her down if she was going to. By the way her hand grappled for his cock to line him up to a very wet and hot slit, she was definitely planning to.

"I have dreamt of feeling a knot swell within me ever since I was old enough to masturbate," she whispered huskily against his lips.

Her words should not be so arousing. Really, Fenris should be entirely put off about having the hated blood mage on his lap, ready to ride his dick like there was no tomorrow. But his cock gave a very interested twitch and he was fairly sure _he_ was the one to lean forward and capture her lips, so he would have to let it slide. He would have to let any thought slide.

Any thought, except the bliss of the wet heat sinking down over his cock, engulfing him to the swelling hilt with a wet sound and a breathy, high pitched moan from her throat.

Had he not closed his eyes for the kiss, he was certain the pleasure would've made him gone cross-eyed.

Once again, Merrill took the lead before he could gather himself enough to think of it. Her hands clamped around his face to keep him close, lips pressing together for a passionate kiss as her hips started to undulate on his lap. The slick glide of her core was maddening in its pleasure, more than he could ever remember feeling. Fenris never truly dared to take himself in hand, but even if he did he doubted it would ever match the pleasure she was giving him now with sharp little thrusts of her hips on top of his own.

She was moaning needily into his mouth, and he saw no reason to stop himself from doing the same.

It was truly sad that he was so close already. He would be, having stood dry for so long, but it didn't make it any better. The pleasure was overwhelming, the heat in his body amazing, but he knew it was going to be over soon, too soon.

He felt the knot swell, and Merrill squealed in delight, breaking the kiss to throw her head back in abandon. She mad a gorgeous sight, arched on his lap and bouncing, so he held her hips tight enough to bruise and slammed into her hard once, twice, three times-

He came with a wordless shout, his knot locking in place and his seed spraying deeply into her. His body all but convulsed and she tried to keep bouncing despite his death grip on her hips and the way his knot was lodged in a single spot inside her, unwilling to budge from there.

He was hardly done coming back to from her orgasm when he felt the brush of her fingers against his stomach, and when he hazily looked down he saw her fingers working furiously on her clit while she panted, whimpered and moaned for her release.

As little sex as he'd had, he knew how to help her out.

He licked his thumb almost lazily and reached between him, twisting his hand just so, pressing his thumb between her fingers and straight to the pearl in between. With a practised few flicks of his wrist he brought her over screaming and thrashing, her petite body still enough weight to tug sharply on his cock and milk out the last bits of his own pleasure and seed with her orgasm.

She slumped on top of him, and he was not going to openly acknowledge how he wrapped his arms around her, pulling their sweaty bodies together in the now very hot and slightly damp chair. His cock remained locked inside her, so they would have to wait for the knot to go down. Previously, when he had not gone as far as orgasm, it had taken about half an hour to go away completely. He was fairly sure Merrill would be able to pull off earlier.

"T-told you it would be amazing," she panted in his ear.

Fenris wasn't sure if she told him, couldn't really remember. But he could only think of one response.

"It was. Definitely."

"Sylaise- I want to do it again." She giggled and her core clenched around him. Fenris could feel himself twitch in response, even if his erection hadn't even had the chance to soften yet.

"Well… I suppose a repeat would solidify your claims…" She giggled and he grinned.

For a blood mage, she was really not half bad.


End file.
